Harry Potter and the Cortally Charm
by starryaimzee
Summary: Harry is suppose to start his 6th year at Hogwarts, but he does not wish too. He now doesn't want anything to do with the wizarding world! After all its THEIR fault that he now has no family! Whats this sudden erge to do things he knows is wrong? (i no th


RING RING! RING RING! -  
  
It is 12:00am in Privet Drive when the young boy named Harry Potter awakes with a start. He crawls out of bed wiping the sleep from his bright green eyes searching for his glasses. He can hear nothing except his Uncle Vernon's and cousin Dudley's snores down the hall. The only other unusual sound he can hear was this ringing. Harry reaches over to his bedside table and manages to find his glasses in a pile of letters, which have been sent from his friends at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that have not been opened yet. He climbs out of bed looking out the window seeing only the lights from the street lights. Expecting to see lights coming on in other houses from all this racket, nothing moved. Not even the leaves were moving from the breeze. There was no breeze, as it was the middle of summer having no breeze just kept you stickier than ever.  
  
Any minute now Harry knew his Aunt and Uncle will coming rushing through that door bursting it down expecting that Harry was making this noise. He stood there in the middle of his room still half asleep waiting for some kind of movement, but there was nothing. What was going on? It seems that no one has even noticed this noise. Its like no one can hear it. Harry walked downstairs not even able to hear the stairs creek over the noise and looked around the dark room searching for where this awful ringing was coming from. He looked until he saw the phone on the wall jumping around as it does in the cartoons when it rings. Why was this happening? It was not the regular phone ring. It sounded like a fire alarm that has been on for days and has finally lost energy to siren properly. It's like its batteries have gone dead. Harry walked over to the phone uncertainly till he stopped at the phone just about to pick up the receiver. Something was wrong! His scar started to prickle! "No, Come on get a grip of yourself! Your so over all that stupid magic crap," he was thinking to himself. Next thing he picked up the phone and listened very carefully. " H-H-He-Hello?" Harry stuttered. Nothing was heard except for breathing really low, airy, heavy breathing. "I-Is anyone th-there?" In a breathless voice as if it was the wind speaking, Harry got a response. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER" "E-Excuse me!?!? What did you say? Who is this," Harry was now starting to panic thinking he must've misheard! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Then the phone went dead. Harry stood there for quite awhile just listening into the phone waiting for some sought of noise, but there was not a sound. Not even the beeping from when someone hangs up on you. Now his head was really aching! Burning, any minute now he thought his head would split open, it's as though the phone was now stuck to his ear. He couldn't rip it off. Images started running through his head.  
  
First went to Hagrid. The day he left the Dursleys to go to Hogwarts. Next to Ron and Hermione, then Professor Snape, now Draco Malfoy. The philosophers stone, sitting on the ground. Now his mind turned to petrified students from Hogwarts all lying in the Hospital Wing. Now it was the giant snake he fought and won against in 2nd year at Hogwarts. Next he saw Professor Lupin turning into a werewolf. Now it turned to Professor Moody's eye. He could just see Mad-eye Moody's magical eye looking around in circles for what seemed like eternity to him. Then his image jumped to a graveyard. Harry knew what was next, he saw Cedric Diggory lying there, dead. The image quickly changed to a long dark corridor a hand reaches out for the handle and enters into the room of many doors. "Oh no! Please stop I've had enough of this!" Harry was thinking. Now it flashed to tall skinny people in black hooded capes all staring down at him. Then the archway, and a scream! Sirius falls down behind the curtain. Then next quickly a flash of Malfoy's face again. Harry woke up screaming. Uncle Vernon had his big fat hand on Harry's shoulder looking furious, with Aunt Pertunia standing behind him looking terrified. Dudley had his face in the fridge so all you could see of him was his fat bum sticking out. Harry dropped the phone, clutched onto his scar and was rolling on the floor unable to speak, unable to make a noise. The pain was unbearable, but he could not seem to have control of himself. He could sense he was shaking all over, but did not seem to know. Next thing he knew he was lying on the cold floor blacked out. 


End file.
